


Not the Same, Maybe Better

by len1985



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/len1985/pseuds/len1985
Summary: Serena and Bernie didn't get together on Bernie’s return from Kiev, Their family, friends and even exes get involved. Will they help or hinder? Will the two women reconcile or is it too late?





	1. Fletch

Things could not possibly have been worse since Bernie arrived back from her foolish secondment in Ukraine. Serena wouldn't look at her, only spoke to her if strictly necessary and stuck to purely work related topics. She knew she'd hurt the brunette, but hadn't been prepared for how much. Bernie had thought her decision to leave was best for Serena, but the wounded, defeated sadness behind her eyes told another story. She had lost some of that sparkle, the fiery Serena of old seemed to have been extinguished somewhat.

Bernie would never forgive herself, so should she really be so surprised to find that Serena felt exactly the same way? She had thought of Serena night and day and yet she had never once considered her, not really, in staying away and keeping silent. She had come back because she was in love with her, but Serena wouldn't stand still long enough to let her tell her. The text that she'd received saying Serena missed her wasn't even from her. It was from a well meaning but misguided Jason.

It was sweet, innocent Jason who had announced that Serena and Robbie had slept together while she was gone. Bernie was inconsolable in her grief at the news. Jealousy engulfed her, flooded her heart, drowning her and taunting her for her absence. It would never have happened if she had been here, and that indisputable fact eviscerated her cavalier hope that Serena had decided what she wanted, chosen her. Hope that Serena had pined, as she herself had pined, for them to make a go of their fledging romance. She should have known that someone else would want this firecracker of luscious curves and heart melting smiles. One look into those dark eyes was enough for anyone half sensible to lose all reason and fall without even bothering to question if or where they would land.

Everyone around them could see it, even if they were refusing to: these two women were soul mates. Two halves of one heart that would only beat once completed by the other half. They knew each other better than it was arguably possible to know anyone and they fit together enviably.

Fletch was the first to try his hand at making these stubborn, brilliant ladies see sense. He hedged his bets by approaching Serena. He had known her the longest and knew she had a soft spot for him and the kids.

"So Ms. Campbell, I remember you asking me, after I came round from being stabbed, if I could hear anything that was said while I was out." He kept his voice hushed, hoping she would catch his drift, know exactly what he was referring to. His first answer had been honest enough at the time, he hadn't remembered any of it. But as he recovered, he seemed to be almost certain that Serena had confided the events of her first kiss with Bernie while he was unconscious.

"Yes, solely for research and intellectual curiosity, obviously." Serena couldn't hide the edge to her voice, was Fletch hinting that he had heard her after all? "From a medical standpoint, one has to be fascinated with the capacity of the human body to make sense of it's surroundings, even whilst in an effectively comatose condition." Serena hoped she sounded more authoritative than she felt.

"Right." Fletch was having none of it. "You see the thing is, I distinctly remember now that you were saying something about breaking your own rule. With Bernie."

"Uh huh." Serena was flustered and no other words followed this clumsy confirmation. Her face flushed crimson and she'd never wished so hard for the floor to open up and swallow her down.

"What rule would that be exactly?" Fletch pushed, this was for their own good, but he had to admit he was strangely amused, watching the unflappable Serena Campbell squirm.

"Can't say that I recall what you're referring to Nurse Fletcher. Don't you have patients to attend to?" Serena would give everything she owned right this second to be out from under the inscrutable gaze of her Senior Nurse. How much did he know really? He wasn't even here for all the rumours, but undoubtedly would have been filled in by his housemate Raf.

"Listen, Ms. Campbell, I'm not trying to mess you about. I just wanted to give you some friendly advice. If you do have feelings for Ms. Wolfe, that's your business. I for one think it would be great to see the two of you happy. When I was attacked, all I could think about was all the people who are important to me and how much time I'd wasted that could have been spent with them. You might be angry at her right now for leaving, but try to remember that she came back. For you. So I hear." He gave Serena's shoulder a friendly pat and left to let his words sink in.

Serena felt a little of her anger dissipate at Fletch's words. She caught Bernie's eye as the blonde was passing and offered a slight smile. Her first proper acknowledgement of the trauma surgeon since her return. Maybe there was hope after all.


	2. Jason

Jason had missed Doctor Bernie while she was in Kiev. Not least of all because her absence was making his Auntie Serena miserable. He didn't like seeing her like that. That's why he had sent the text. Once he was certain that his Aunt wasn't in love with Robbie, and that they weren't going to get back together, he knew this someone else she referred to must be Bernie.

He was delighted to find out that, not long after he texted her that, the woman in question was coming back to Holby. It must be some sort of important event for his Aunt because it was marked on their calendar in the kitchen. That was were all the really crucial dates were highlighted so they wouldn't be forgotten. He would have pat himself on the back at the ingenuity of his plan, but he had checked with Serena and that was a physical impossibility.

Then the day itself arrived, Jason had a card for Bernie's coming back. For some unfathomable reason Auntie Serena was wearing more make up than usual and had on a horrible shirt, both things he pointed out to her. She didn't seem to like that. Jason couldn't understand women at all. He was still content that very soon his Aunt and Bernie would be together. Until Serena mentioned that she had forgotten about Bernie's return. Now, Jason didn't understand the concepts of playing it cool or nonchalance, so he took Serena at her word, anything outside of the realms of saying what you really meant was lost on Jason.

What was she to expect really then, when the two women came face to face for the first time and Jason told Bernie exactly that? Serena could have died from embarrassment, if it was a terminal medical condition, but she knew it wasn't. More's the pity she thought. The ramifications of Jason's abounding honesty did not stop there unfortunately. The gift that keeps on giving, some might say.

Jason was losing faith in his theory that Serena was in love with Bernie, so he decided to carry out some more experiments at source. The two women were chatting at the nurses station and now seemed as good a time as any to test his hypothesis. If his Auntie Serena didn't love Robbie or Bernie, then he really was very confused.

As Jason announced her brief encounter with said Robbie to the blonde trauma surgeon, Serena was begging for the earlier embarrassment to return. Like an old friend, it was a million times more comfortable than whatever this was. Someone just drag me to theatre and perform that perforated ulcer to the duodenum op on me she thought. No anaesthetic required, it would be less painful than this surely!

Bernie felt like she'd been kicked in the solar plexus, as if someone had winded her. The motions required to breathe seemed to be working just fine, it was getting the air to move in and out of her lungs that she was struggling with, like her airways were on fire. Everything and everyone on the ward seemed further away and she could only hear a faint buzzing, as if she was trapped underwater. She vibrated with jealousy, bitter and sickening. This Robbie had touched her Serena in ways she could, had, only dreamed of. His hands, his lips, his body all over her, inside her. An intense self hatred bubbled in her gut for letting this happen. If only I'd been here, she would be with me.

The two women share only clipped, pseudo civil conversation for most of the rest of their shift. That is until Jason discovers how Bernie had thrown her gift to Serena in one of the bins on the ward. Puzzling or not, he thought that this was one relationship he finally understood. So he did what any self respecting love guru would do in the circumstances. He waited for the ladies to be alone in their office and locked them in together. Just the two of them. Flashing the ungiven present at them through the window, he congratulated himself on being able to navigate this minefield of intimacy and see what they seemed to be ignoring: they did love each other.

Bernie had just confessed her intention to move on again, when Jason turned the key in the lock. The discomfort descended like fog inside the room.

"Why did Jason have my gift?" Serena enquired, merely trying to break the silence. Easing the tension seem quite a distance away yet.

"I, em, figured you wouldn't be interested since you had forgotten all about me." Bernie glared at the brunette.

"Oh come on! You know that Jason got the wrong end of the stick. Clearly I didn't forget you." Serena said, exasperated with the sullen child act.

"Sure your mind wasn't on other things? Like Robbie." Bernie challenged.

"For God's sake. We slept together once and I told him it was a mistake. But why am I explaining myself to you? You weren't here and we're not in a relationship. I haven't done anything wrong." Serena retorted.

"No you're absolutely right, you and I are obviously nothing to each other." Bernie was ramming the final nail in the coffin now, fighting back tears.

"Is that what you really think?" Serena wasn't far off tears herself now.

"I don't know. I am jealous of him. It makes no sense I know that. Picturing you together, I can't..." Bernie searched Serena's features for any sign that this was torture for her too.

"Bernie, it should never have happened. I was drunk and he was there. I was lonely and he wanted me. It was nice to be wanted, desired like that." Serena shook her head knowing how needy that sounded.

"I want you." Bernie declared.

"Oh really, so what part of anything you've done or said would have told me that? You kiss me, and let me kiss you back, and then you decide for both of us we should forget it. Then you avoid me like the plague, until one night we're having dinner at that Italian place. I thought it was a date, how stupid am I? Then you spring Kiev on me, we kiss again and even arrange to spend the night together. Only for you to decide to run off to Kiev after all. Did I miss out anything? Oh yes, I had told you I was falling for you, which seems to have been all the reason you needed to leave. Telling me it was because I didn't know what I wanted. That you cared about me too much to be with me. Does that cover it?" Serena was livid.

Bernie could barely nod in response.

"So tell me Ms. Wolfe, how would you have treated me if you didn't want me?" Serena snarled.

Bernie was saved from having to answer by security coming to let them out.

Serena ran from the room without a backwards glance.


	3. Raf

Outside of theatre, Bernie and Serena saw as little of each other as possible after what had happened during the office lock in. Serena's choice mostly, as Bernie yearned to make things right. She was desperate to get them back on track and totally lovesick for the brunette. She had no idea how Serena was feeling.

Fate intervened one otherwise uneventful day. Serena was coming off her lunch break and taking the lift back to AAU. Bernie had been on consult on another floor and a moment of uncharacteristic laziness made her buzz the lift to head back to the ward. As the doors opened up to let Bernie on, neither woman looked up until in was too late and they were stuck in the lift alone.

They nodded a terse greeting and Serena in particular wished the lift would skyrocket her through the roof, just to put an end to the proximity. Bernie couldn't take it anymore and blurted out "Serena, I just needed to say...to tell you that I meant what I said the other day. In our office. When we were locked in. You were there. I do want you. And I know I've screwed this up entirely. That there's very little chance. Or no chance that you feel the same." Bernie inched closer to the brunette, until she could brush the back of her hand against Serena's. A sharp intake of breath from Serena suggested that maybe she did feel it too, she didn't move away and Bernie's heart swelled with hope.

This was the most contact they'd experienced since Bernie came back and nothing had changed. If anything the sensation was more intense, like a jolt of electricity thrumming through them both. Serena had to close her eyes, to try to steady herself and stop the tingling from blurring her vision. For a strange moment she felt like she had lifted out of and above her body, as she seemed to be watching herself raise her other hand, which was moving of its own volition and hit the shut off button, halting the lift between floors.

Bernie didn't have time to ask Serena what she was doing, as the words were stolen from her lips by Serena pressing her mouth to Bernie's. And they were kissing. Oh God what a kiss it was, after weeks of nothing, they were sloppy and hungry and it was heaven. Two months worth of missed chances poured into this single kiss. Until something clicked inside Serena's brain and she realised what she'd done and pushed Bernie away, breaking the connection and the moment.

"I..." Serena was gobsmacked at her own weakness, one touch from the blonde and she'd snapped. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have, I..." the ability to form and finish a cohesive sentence having deserted her, Serena reached for the restart button.

Bernie took hold of Serena's wrist to stop her. Her wrist burned with the most exquisite heat at the restraint and she looked round in time to see Bernie step towards her. More kissing followed as Serena was powerless to resist the force of attraction between them. Hands were everywhere all at once and the air filled with gasps and moans. It was more than sublime as both women savoured this magnificent meeting of mouths, bodies pressed so tightly that they were inseparable, indistinguishable one from the other.

Just when Serena thought she might die from all the kissing, not a bad way to go as it happens, Bernie pulled back a fraction to whisper "Serena, you're all I think about. It's a wonder all our patients are still alive, I'm driven to distraction!" Both chuckle at this. "Seriously though, Serena you have no idea how I've missed you. I've wanted to kiss you like this since first seeing you when I got back. I need you. I need to touch you"

Wrapped in Bernie's arms, Serena's face creased in confusion " You are touching me." She gestures to the strong, toned arms encircling her.

"That's not what I mean." Bernie's eyes bore into Serena's very soul as she holds her gaze. Deftly she unfastens the brunette's trousers to allow access to her goal. She feels for Serena's clit inside her underwear and is rewarded with a heat and wetness that makes everything swirl out of focus.

"Bernie, we can't do this here." Serena's protests sound pathetic even to her own ears. She is a lost cause as the blonde's dexterous fingers work her into a frenzy. She briefly wonders if they have CCTV in lifts now. Maybe she could request a copy just to prove to herself that this was real. "Please, Bernie I can't -" she's not sure what the end of that thought was going to be as Bernie's lips flutter over her neck, her throat, her jawline. Sucking on her earlobe, Bernie's fingers slip amongst and around her folds, tickling her clit at devastating intervals. Only for Bernie's arm around her waist, she knows she'd surely slither to the floor.

If Bernie's hands weren't otherwise engaged she'd have pinched herself to make sure this was happening, it was all she had dreamed of every night for months. To have Serena cum for her, to be the one to pleasure her this way, was enough purpose to live out the rest of her days in undeniable bliss. If she could be with her just like this, well perhaps not always in the lift, she'd never let her go again. If Serena would have her, that is. "Are you ok with this?" Probably not the most opportune moment to pose the question, but Bernie's heart would be irreparable if Serena regretted this. If Bernie got to be this close to her, only for it to be a one-off or a mistake. To never have this again would be agony.

"More than ok." Serena kissed Bernie fiercely then, biting on the blonde's lower lip and driving her hips wildly into her hand to urge her to finish her off. She was frustratingly close and there was no way they were stopping now. "I'm going to cum for you, Bernie."

"Oh fuck." Serena's words made Bernie's panties flood with arousal and she stroked the brunette's clit harder now, quickening her pace. A suppressed scream leaving Serena meant it wouldn't be long now. Bernie kissed her and then Serena's wetness soaked her hand in a rush as she came, head thrown back, mouth agape in silent rapture. She shuddered in Bernie's arms, jerking uncontrollably as each wave of her orgasm hit until she stilled. Bernie had to hold her up then as her legs were useless. She kissed her softly, easing her back to reality.

"Bernie." Was all she could offer, exhausted and elated.

Giving Serena a few minutes to compose herself, they restarted the lift back to AAU. Smiling and sharing conspiratorial looks, they were a stark contrast from the two women who had ignored each other for days.

As Serena scurried off to the bathrooms to splash some cold water on face, Bernie was cornered by Raf entering the office. "Nice to see you two getting along again." He smiled unaware of the real reason for the change.

He hadn't been on shift for Bernie's first day but he had heard the highlights from Fletch. He had supported Serena through the blonde's absence. The rumours and unconcealed sniggering. Serena's confession of love for the trauma surgeon. He had never seen her so unhappy. If they were at least friends again, it might lead to more. Anything that lifted the brunette's spirits was progress in his book.

"She really missed you, you know? Those awful rumours were just cruel. Crazy Campbell, I ask you are we working in a kindergarten all of a sudden?" he felt the anger rise in defence of Serena.

"What?" Bernie looked like someone had kicked her.

"Yeah Crazy Campbell pudding and pie. Kissed a girl and made her cry. Morons!" he continued oblivious to the fact that Serena hadn't mentioned the gossip to Bernie. Shame and guilt for not being here gripped at Bernie's heart. How could they? Her Serena, who always cared for everyone else and treated them with such compassion and respect, subjected to no better than bullying! She'd need the names of every single one to make them pay!

"She was so confused over the whole thing. I think she was worried it was just some midlife experimentation." He blathered on regardless.

"Did she say that?" Bernie looked distraught.

"Well I mean, she was, um..." he had the good grace to at least look sheepish. "She really has feelings for you, laughed in my face when we almost kissed." As soon as the sentence left his lips, he silently cursed his idiocy.

Serena came back from the bathroom just in time to see the furious blush on Raf's face and the plain fury on Bernie's.

"You tried to kiss Raf?" she fumed.


	4. Cameron

Things had been strained between the two after Raf's revelation to Bernie. Serena tried to explain it away by being as honest as possible. She has been confused and hurt by Bernie running away to Kiev and Raf had tried to be a confidant of sorts. He had thrown scathing looks at anyone caught gossiping and shooed them off sharpish. He hadn't told Bernie that Serena was in love her, it wasn't his place. Bernie seemed to understand that nothing had or would have happened with Raf and Serena. They were close friends and colleagues and Serena knew it would have been like kissing a brother. Raf had only been teasing her really, he'd had no more intention to kiss her than she had him. It was an impetuous joke on Raf's part to offer to test Serena's affections for the blonde by her kissing him, hence the pair dissolving into giggles before they were anywhere near a passionate snog fest.

This was accepted easily enough by the trauma surgeon and they became comfortable with each other again. Though neither of them mentioned what had happened in the lift, they both thought about it almost constantly. Eager to relive the kisses and more, but afraid to broach the subject with the other woman.

It was into this amiable but ultimately sexually charged atmosphere that Bernie's son came to work on AAU as a med student.

They had spoken only briefly since the divorce was announced between her and Marcus. She hadn't seen Cameron after he was brought in following the car accident, and they'd had no contact at all while the blonde had been on secondment.

It was understandable then that communication on the ward between them was difficult. Serena wished they would just talk it out, but given that Bernie's propensity towards brooding silence was rivalled only by her son's, it was an unlikely outcome. Many a standoff became little more than an exchange of seething looks and crossed arm stubbornness. The only saving grace was that Cam seemed more easy going and would back down first. It was obvious that his ability to rile his Mum was borne of a deep seeded need for her attention and an unspoken adoration between the two. Any idiot could see that they loved each other, but neither would admit it.

Mother and son were alone in the office one morning, while Serena was on rounds, when the threat of one such battle of wills began:

"So have you told Ms. Campbell yet?" Cameron didn't pull punches.

"Told her what, Cam?" Bernie was in no mood for a slanging match, but could be persuaded if this was headed where she was certain it was.

"Mother, please. Have you told the poor woman that you're in love with her?" he said it as if she was clearly simple, what else could she possibly have to tell Serena that she was blatantly avoiding?

"Says who?" Bernie was obviously stalling.

"Mum, come on. What did you always tell me about being honest? Don't you think she deserves the truth? She feels the same way, as it happens." Cameron didn't want his parents to divorce, but he wanted Bernie to be happy and to not have to pretend anymore.

"It's complicated." Bernie didn't elaborate. Cam didn't need to know about the rocky ground she was still on with Serena, even if she was unapologetically, totally, utterly and devastatingly in love with the brunette.

"What are your choices here? Convince yourself that she's straight, end of story and bury it, making you both miserable? Pine from afar while she finds someone else, man or woman? Oh I know!" he shouted as if he'd just had the best idea ever. "You could always run away and hide again. I hear Outer Mongolia is magical at this time of year!"

Serena entered the office just in time to catch the Outer Mongolia comment, out of context, and wonder what the raised voices were about this tine. Panic stricken that the blonde was considering bolting again, she had no chance to ask because Bernie darted out, leaving Cam with his head in his heads as a frustrated huff came out.

"You know, the last thing she wanted to do was run away from you." She wanted the young man to understand that he couldn't have made Bernie run, that was all her doing. "It was me she was running from, Cameron, not you. Never you." She wanted to chance a reassuring hand on his shoulder but stopped, unsure how he would react.

Cameron actually really liked Serena, she was even standing here trying to comfort him and take the blame for his mother's cowardice. How Bernie couldn't see that this woman loved her was incredible. She was kind to a fault and he knew few others who would forgive the blonde so unquestioningly.

"I told her, you know, that I could see she has feelings for you. When I was here after the car accident. She insisted you were a colleague, a friend. So damn noble she won't let herself be happy." He shook his head, resigned to never understanding his own mother.

Serena was speechless, this was news to her. How long had Bernie ignored her feelings out of some misconception that she would destroy their friendship?

"She looks at you the way I'd seen her look at Alex. That's when I knew." He bristled at having to say the other woman's name. The woman who ended his parents' marriage.

"Cameron, I know it's hard to understand what she did. I can't defend her affair, but she loves Alex. That's a very powerful emotion, its difficult to ignore, it's difficult to think clearly. She didn't want to hurt any of you. Living with what she's done is punishment enough, the guilt consumes her. Don't give up on her for one error of judgement." Serena hated Edward's affairs but she couldn't want Elinor to resent her father for them.

"You're wrong." He wanted to refute, part of her argument at least. Serena quirked an eyebrow, few were brave enough to say those words to her. "She doesn't love Alex. Not anymore. She never went to find her, did she? She's here."

"I don't understand." Serena hadn't met Alex or heard much about her from Bernie but the blonde wouldn't have been frivolous enough to have an affair or end her marriage unless they were in love. She doubted those feelings had dissipated completely.

"She never says much about their...their relationship." He swallowed hard, almost choking on the thought. "But she did say that Alex came back to work here, to see Mum."

Serena nodded, she was aware Dr Dawson had been on Keller with Bernie.

"She broke it off because she said Mum knew what she didn't want, namely not to be married to Dad, but not that she actually wanted to be with her. Her parting shot was for Mum to come find her when she'd made up her mind. So you see, she doesn't love Alex, because she never sought her out again." He didn't add the obvious implication, that it was because her feelings for Serena were deeper than those for Alex, because she'd come back to her.

Serena didn't hear that last part to understand the ramifications. At the first part she went rigid, ramrod straight, like someone had jammed a red hot poker down the back of her shirt. She heard Bernie's leaving speech ringing in her ears – "that's what you don't want. You need time and space to decide what you do want."

"I'm sorry, Cameron I have to..." she pointed towards the door, her voice trailing off as she left the office.

"Where's Bernie?" she asked Fletch as she passed the nurses station.

"On the roof, needed some air she said." His smile disappeared when he saw the look on Serena's face. Boy was he glad not to be in Bernie's shoes right now.

Serena practically ran the whole way up. Flying through the door, quickly glancing round to check there was no audience, she descended on the blonde in a blind fury.

"How dare you!" she screamed.

Bernie looked almost frightened, she'd never seen the brunette this irate before. She crinkled her forehead in confusion.

"How dare you, use her words on me! What, you couldn't think of your own words to reject me, so you thought you'd just rehash Alex's?" Serena pushed a hand in front of Bernie's face to silence her reply. "I pour my heart out to you, and you give me some regurgitated bullshit from your...your, whatever she is to you!" Tears were streaming down Serena's cheeks, humiliation and rage in every teardrop.

Bernie tried to reach out to her, to reason with her.

"Don't touch me!" Serena swiped angrily at the tears to dry her face. "Don't you touch me, ever again!"

"I hope you and Alex will have a good laugh at my expense for years to come. You deserve each other." Serena was gone as quickly as she had appeared, leaving Bernie to cry a river of her own making.


	5. Robbie

There was no hope for them now. Serena wouldn't meet her eye, she never spoke to her. She wouldn't assist her in theatre or let her assist, unless it was genuinely unavoidable and would affect patients. They were never in the office together and she didn't even come to Albies in case Bernie might be there. Bernie couldn't see a way back from this. She could try to explain to Serena, but there was no way she would hear her out.

Bernie hadn't used Alex's words out of malice. She was speaking mostly out of fear, she wanted Serena to have an out, to really know that they were what she wanted. Bernie loved her so much, she wouldn't survive it if they got together and Serena changed her mind, she'd rather never have her. She had been Serena once. The only difference is Bernie had always known that she was attracted to women, it seemed to have come as a shock to Serena. Not that you'd know it. Serena had been so brave about the whole thing, knowing her heart and following it, as she did in the rest of her life. Bernie could only dream of ever being as courageous as the beautiful brunette.

Bernie felt and looked wretched, every time she caught a glimpse of Serena, she wanted to touch her and burst into tears in equal measure. Her heart was more broken than she'd known possible. She'd not shed this many tears in the whole of the rest of her life. She was sobbing uncontrollably, in their office, when Serena had come in, not realising she was there at the end of their shift.

She jumped when she caught the movement as she flicked a light on, Bernie had been sitting here in the dark. Crying. Serena's heart tugged her towards the blonde. "Is everything ok?" she wasn't heartless enough to ignore how much distress the trauma surgeon was visibly in.

Bernie had almost missed the question, expecting Serena to blank her, as had become customary.

"Serena, I'm so sorry. Please let me explain. I didn't mean to hurt you, using Alex's words, I wasn't thinking. I just wanted you to be sure. About us." She paused to breathe but found she couldn't.

"You're crying because of me?" Serena almost started crying then too. "I am sure about us. I...I mean I was sure." She didn't quite catch herself in time, the words hung between them. She couldn't meet Bernie's gaze. "Please don't cry, I can't bear it."

Serena couldn't lie to her heart and she was never any use at hiding it either. She bent down level with Bernie, finger under the blonde's chin to move her head up to look at her. "Please, Bernie." She stroked the tears from her face with one hand and let the other rest on Bernie's knee. She smiled softly at her and then stood to go lock the door.

Bernie's heart raced as she heard the lock click across. Why was Serena locking them in the office? She was closing all the blinds too.

Serena came back across, holding her hand out to bring Bernie to her feet. She pulled her into a hug and held her there. Bernie surrendered to the feeling of Serena's arms around her, breathing in her scent. How was it possible she was forgiving her again? She didn't deserve her. She kissed Serena's hair just above her ear whispering "Thank you."

Serena squeezed tighter then and Bernie could feel her heart hammering just as much as Bernie's at the touch point.

Bernie kissed her hair again. Moving her lips to her ear, her cheek. She didn't understand why Serena wasn't stopping her, but she couldn't find it in herself to care. She kissed and kissed, until she was at the corner of her mouth. She pulled back to see Serena's eyes, seeking permission. Seeing no objection, she touched Serena's lips with her own in the softest of kisses. So gentle it might not have even happened.

Serena groaned, obviously wanting more.

Bernie hungrily obliged, her tongue slipping out to request access. Serena granted it instantly and suddenly their tongues were intermingled, united in a quest to know the other's mouth.

Without warning Serena was pushing her down to sit in her chair again.

"What -" Bernie looked anguished as she thought she'd screwed up, Serena was rejecting her again.

"There's somewhere else I want to kiss." Serena knelt down, coaxing her to lift slightly so she could tug down her scrub bottoms. And apparently her panties. Bernie reeled as she realised what was about to happen. The fabric of the chair felt rough against the skin of her ass and the backs of her thighs, as she shuffled closer to the edge of the seat. "Serena, you don't have to do this. I know this is all new for you." Every the gallant one, even naked from the waist down, clothes gather at her ankles.

"I want you." Serena confirmed, as she began running the tips of her fingers nails the length of Bernie's thighs. Bernie arched in the seat at the sensation, her head thrown back against the backrest. Serena could see a hint of damp hair, under the hem of Bernie scrub top, at the parting in her thighs. She was lost to desire.

Serena dipped her head to kiss the inside of one thigh from the knee inwards. Stopping short of Bernie's core, she started the process again on the other thigh. The heat of Bernie's thighs on her lips made her giddy, as she inched closer to where Bernie's wet centre was waiting.

Bernie had not one discernible thought in her head bar how amazing this feeling was, of Serena's mouth so close to her cunt. She moaned as she heard Serena breathe her in.

Serena never thought that she would be so captivated by all this but it was intoxicating. She has a moment of trepidation as she worries that she won't know what to do, how to touch Bernie. She sneaks a look at the blonde and sees that she certainly seems to be enjoying it so far. Her eyes shine with lust and she catches Serena watching her, pulls her up to kiss her again. "Serena, this feels unbelievable." As if reading her thoughts she adds "You could never do this wrong ok? I want you so much, nothing could change that."

Feeling more confident, she stole one last kiss before she took up her earlier position between Bernie's legs.

Bernie gasped as Serena placed her hands on her hips to angle her towards her mouth and urged her to drape her legs over the brunette's shoulders. This was really happening and any minute now –

Bernie's train of thought was obliterated by the first swipe of Serena's tongue between her folds. "Shit." Bernie offered up the expletive into the air as she reared up off the seat, seeking out the brunette's tongue on her again. "Serena..."

She didn't have to wait long, as Serena licked and sucked at her lips, tongue exploring every crease of her core. Bernie had never felt anything like it and she had to grip the arms of her chair painfully to be sure she wouldn't just float away. It was all that grounded her in the room. What was Serena doing with that tongue of hers? She couldn't place it but she never wanted her to stop. Perhaps she says this out loud, who can tell?

"Oh my fucking God." Bernie wailed as Serena entered her with her tongue. She was gone then, writhing and panting, encouraging Serena to keep fucking her with her tongue. "Serena, please. You feel so good inside me." Serena flicks at some magical sweet spot over and over with the tip of her tongue and Bernie feels herself tighten and relax around her each time.

Serena feels it too and guesses that Bernie might not be able to hold out much longer. Her taste is unusual but not unpleasant and the brunette thinks she could easily enjoy doing this for Bernie many more times.

"My clit. Oh fuck Serena." Bernie begs for some friction on this sensitive nub to ensure her release.

Serena obliges, slowly removing her tongue to stroke it over Bernie's clitoris instead. Then she moves her lips over the area to pull it into her mouth. She sucks hard on the clit and Bernie's fingers tangle in brown locks to keep her there.

"Don't stop. Don't stop. Don't stop. Oh please." Bernie knows she's going to cum now. "I'm close, oh Serena. You're making me cum." And she does. All the breath leaves her body as she bucks against Serena's mouth, orgasm pulsing through her. She dies for a moment and she couldn't care less, because it is the best feeling she's ever known, before she's back in the room with Serena easing her down from the ledge.

Her breathing slows to somewhere closer to normal as the aftershocks hit her every so often.

Serena sits up wiping her mouth and chin dry, she leans in to kiss her. The taste of herself in the kiss is a glorious reminder of where Serena's lips have just been. She shudders at this thought.

Getting up while Bernie pulls her clothes back up her legs, Serena isn't ready to go home so she asked "I don't suppose you fancy having dinner with me?" She looks oddly shy considering what just happened.

Bernie brings her to her, holding her and kissing her some more. "I'd love to."

Serena's smile is like The Sun, bright and warming Bernie's heart.

"Where's Jason?" she only just remembers he hadn't met Serena to head home as normal at the end of their shift. She couldn't be held accountable. A few minutes ago she'd forgotten her own name.

Serena freezes as if the question has physically hurt her. She looks away from Bernie. This can't be good.

"He's...um...he's out with Robbie." Serena closes her eyes, she can't witness Bernie's reaction, it will kill her.

So she only hears the lock click open and flinches as the door slams when Bernie storms out.


	6. Alex

Jason had grown closer to Robbie when he had been in for his procedure and had wanted to remain friends. Serena couldn't deny him that, Robbie had seemed more patient and compassionate with her nephew and it would be a nice change for Jason to spend time with another man. He couldn't spend all of his time with her and maybe a male role model would be good for him.

They went out every so often, doing things that Jason enjoyed and it meant that Serena could have that evening to herself. It might not last forever but she hadn't the heart to say no.

Of course, the jealous part of Bernie saw this only as Robbie's way to get back into Serena's good books. And her bed if she was honest. Serena could tell her until she was blue in the face that there was nothing there but she never listened.

"Auntie Serena." Jason pulled her out of her thoughts. They were in the office about to head home. Bernie was still giving her the cold shoulder but she glanced up to smile at Jason at least.

"Yes Jason." She paused from reaching for her coat to give him her full attention.

"I don't want to spend time with Robbie anymore." Bernie smirked slightly at this.

"Well, that's ok Jason. You don't have to." Serena shocked them both by agreeing with this so easily. Perhaps Robbie hadn't wheedled his way back into her affections after all, hope rose in Bernie's mind.

"Don't you want to know why?" Jason had such a natural curiosity about everything, he never understood how someone could just accept things without question.

"Only if you'd like to tell me." Serena cupped his cheek with her hand, gently rubbing it with her thumb. She was so very fond of her darling nephew and his unique way of looking at the world. She couldn't remember how her life had been before he came along, she just felt blessed that he was here.

"He spends all our time out talking mostly about you. It's very boring." Direct as always.

"Thank you very much, I'm boring am I? Your frumpy, old Aunt!" she teased. Bernie could think of thousands of words to describe the brunette, boring and frumpy didn't feature in that vocabulary. Brilliant, sexy, caring, beautiful on the other hand...

"He still loves you. Otherwise why would he want to talk about you?" Jason's observation didn't sit well with either woman.

"Jason, I'm sorry. If I'd known Robbie was only spending time with you as some misguided plan to win me round, I'd never have let you." She felt awful that he'd been put in such a position and annoyed at Robbie for doing that to him. It was so unfair.

"Will you explain to him that I won't be socialising with him anymore?" Jason looked at her hopefully.

Serena had already reached for her phone to give Robbie a piece of her mind. "Leave it with me." She soothed. "Why don't you head down to Pulses and get us some brownies for after dinner?" she handed him some money from her purse. He smiled and headed off.

She tapped on Robbie's contact in her phone and called him. After a few rings he answered.

"Hey, Serena. Good to hear from you. Jason still on for Thursday night?"

"No Robbie, he isn't ." her tone was brisk, clipped. She was furious. Bernie was loving it. Serena seemed to have forgotten she was there, so she had a front row seat for the Serena Show, as she pretended not to be listening to every word. It was just a shame she wouldn't hear his pathetic attempts to charm the brunette.

"Why not?" Robbie sounded unsure, he sensed this would not end will. Very perceptive of him.

"He tells me that you do nothing but talk about me when you go out, is that true?" Just try to worm out of that one, you sleaze ball. Bernie wishes she had some popcorn, this was going to be very entertaining.

"Well, I... um I may have mentioned you once or twice."

"Robbie, we've been through this. How many times do I have to say it? You and I are not getting back together. You know there's someone else." Bernie's jaw almost hit her desk at that, if there was a God in heaven please let me be this someone else, she offered up skywards. She felt foolish at her own jealousy now, shame hit as she wondered how she could have doubted Serena.

"Serena, I know you say that but Jason says you're still single. Are you sure you're not just playing hard to get?" Bernie could see by the fire in Serena's eye that Robbie must have said something very wrong.

"Listen to me very careful Robbie. I am not going to say this again. I am not playing hard to get. I am not interested. I may be single but that does not mean I'm sitting at home every night waiting for you to sweep me off my feet. How dare you use Jason like that. He trusted you, he liked you. He gave you a second chance when you were appalling to him." Serena's face was almost purple with rage.

"Serena, I -"

"Goodbye Robbie." Serena hung up on him. She was shaking with fury.

"Are you ok?" Serena startled at Bernie's question, she hadn't realised she was still here, she flushed with embarrassment that she'd heard all of that.

"Fine, thank you. I'd better go and find Jason." She started to get ready to leave.

"Serena, wait! I want to apologise for being such a jealous idiot about Robbie. And I...I wanted to ask...I wondered if..." she looked up at Serena, silenced by those beautiful eyes.

"What is it Bernie, I really don't want to keep Jason waiting?" Serena unconsciously stepped closer to the blonde.

Bernie mirrored her actions until they were face to face, almost touching. "There's someone else...?"

"Yes." Serena said looking directly into Bernie's eyes.

"Lucky guy." Bernie's nerve failed her, maybe it wasn't her after all. Why would someone like Serena want a useless flake like her?

Serena brushed the blonde's fridge off her face and out of her eyes to stare straight back at them. "It's you, my love."

"Me..?" Bernie couldn't believe it. Tears sprang forth at the term of endearment Serena had just used.

"You think what happened in here the other night was just a meaningless fumble." Serena was hurt that Bernie might think her so fickle, so adept at toying with other people's emotions.

"I hadn't dared hope that you...I was frightened you'd think it was a mistake." Bernie stared at the floor, relief flooding her soul that Serena didn't seem to regret what they'd shared. Bernie had lain awake every night since, replaying every kiss, every touch and praying it had meant as much to Serena as it had to her.

"We have made many mistakes in this, I fear. What we did the other night was one of the things that felt right." Serena had thought of nothing but Bernie after that night. She longed to be with her again. To make love properly and maybe even in a bed this time.

They couldn't stop themselves then as they kissed and held each other. Lips meeting lips over and over again, Serena's hands trapped in Bernie's messy curls, fingertips grazing her scalp. Bernie's arms around Serena's waist, hands tracing the hem of her shirt, desperate to slide underneath. They had only seen so much of the other's body in the heated moments they'd shared and both wanted more.

Bernie couldn't hold it in anymore, she thought she might burst if she didn't say it. "Serena, I'm sorry I didn't say this sooner, because I have felt it for so long. I don't know how I kept it in, but I'm not afraid anymore." Bernie hazards a breath to make sure she doesn't falter. Gazing into the eyes she knows and loves, the eyes that are so beautifully expressive, that carry all the brunette's emotion like a blazing banner of her soul, Bernie thinks she falls even deeper then. Who even knew that was possible? "Serena, I am so -"

They're interrupted by a knock on the door and move apart, Bernie's confession of love cut off.

"Come in." They say in unison, neither pleased to be separated.

Bernie looks like she's seen a ghost and Serena worries that Bernie might pass out, as all the colour leaves the blonde's face and she steadies herself by gripping the desk.

Serena's eyes pose the questions that are instantly answered as Bernie breathes the woman's name.

"Alex."


	7. Ex Marks the Spot

Serena's gaze darted between the two women in front of her. So this was Alex. Serena regarded her for a moment. Then she glanced down at her own front and started to blush at the difference between them. There was no contest really. Alex was taller, thinner, younger, prettier, everything-er. Serena's heart fell, like it might drop straight through her and shatter on the floor. Now that Alex was here, there would be no future for her and Bernie. If Alex still wanted her, it was a no brainer. Bernie would never choose her over Alex.

"Hey, Bern." Alex smiled at the blonde but Bernie was watching Serena. She looked devastated. Bernie wanted to go to her, but Alex was standing in the way. Alex followed the blonde's eyes, only noticing the brunette was even there. "Oh I'm sorry, how rude of me. I didn't realise Bern shared the office. Nice to meet you, I'm Alex. Alex Dawson. Comrade in arms." She stretched her hand out to shake Serena's.

Serena tentatively shook the woman's hand. "Lovely to meet you, Alex. Serena Campbell. I co-lead the ward with Bernie." All her words and actions were on autopilot, with a smile painted on her lips. She had to get out of here. Now.

Turning her attention back to Bernie, Alex hugged her tightly as Bernie stiffened, her arms trapped under Alex's. "It's good to see you, Bern." Alex went to kiss Bernie then and Bernie turned her head so she could only kiss her cheek. Bernie hadn't meant to turn in Serena's direction, but now she was forced to witness the reactions flutter over her striking features. Bernie closed her eyes when Alex's lips met her cheek, she couldn't stand Serena's pained expression anymore and she couldn't break free from the embrace.

At that Serena moved "Right, I should head off. Leave you to it." What am I saying? She screamed inside her own head. Leave them to what? "I'm sure you have a lot to...to catch up on." She wouldn't look at Bernie, she couldn't. "Pleasure to meet you, Alex." She tried not to run out of the room. She was not completely successful.

"Serena..." Bernie pushed past Alex to go after her but she was nowhere in sight. "What are you doing here Alex?" Bernie didn't even try not to sound pissed off.

Alex searched Bernie's face for what she'd done to merit such a less than warm welcome. Was it the brunette that had just left? Alex continued her scrutiny of the blonde but she found she couldn't read her as she would have been previously able to.

"I had some leave. I heard you were still here and that you were finally getting divorced. You never got in touch." Alex had hoped she would once she had finished with Marcus.

"So what, you swoop in here and we just start up again?" Bernie snorted incredulous.

"No. I've been asked to start a training corps for trauma medics being deployed and they want me to put a team together. They thought of you. It wouldn't technically be a commission so they said you could work with me. I suggested heading over here to see how your trauma unit was running, see if there were any insights we could bring with us."

"This is Holby, it's not exactly a war zone." Bernie was only just cottoning on that Alex had said we and us. "Hang on, you want me to go with you?"

"The Army is in our blood. You can't tell me you're satisfied with work in the NHS. Besides we work well together. And now we're both unattached, who knows?" she sidled up to Bernie, stroking her arm suggestively.

Bernie shrugged her away. "I never said I was unattached." Her mind flooded with images of Serena.

"Oh, are you with someone?" Alex hadn't thought of that and was a little stung.

Bernie sighed heavily "I don't know. I was about to find out when you showed up. Now, probably not." Bernie shrank down, glancing back to the door Serena had sprinted out of.

"I see. Does Serena feel the same?" Alex raised a questioning eyebrow. She hadn't thought she'd have competition for Bernie's affections. She'd have to suss out this Serena Campbell, find out how much of a threat she was.

"Who said it was Serena?" Bernie became defensive then, but it was obvious Alex was on the right track. "Look, Alex it's been a long day. I'm going home now. If you insist on working here for a few days to see the unit, I guess I'll see you in the morning."

Alex had no time to respond as Bernie scooped up her things and ran.

The next day, Bernie finds Alex waiting in the office. Wearing the light aqua scrubs that are standard AAU, Bernie can't help her first thought: they look better on Serena. Then she remembers that Serena knows nothing about Alex shadowing them and she'll be here any minute...

As if conjured just from Bernie thinking about her, Serena appears in the doorway and does a double take when she sees Alex.

"Morning." She nods at both of them.

"Morning Ms. Campbell, I hope you don't mind, this was all a bit last minute but my superior did email ahead to request that I could observe Ms. Wolfe and yourself for a day or two before we ship out." Alex was deliberately vague and ambiguous, only giving the minimum details.

"Yes, of course, not a problem. Serena will do fine." She notices that Alex says they are both shipping out and blanches. So Bernie was leaving again. "I'll start with the normal ward rounds. You're welcome to tag along but perhaps it would be more useful if Ms. Wolfe shows you the trauma unit."

Bernie flinches at the formality in Serena's tone.

"I'll stick to trauma, but that's very kind of you, Serena." Alex hasn't quite got the measure of the woman or what her game was yet. She was being awfully nice, all things considered.

Serena smiles and adds "Just ask if you need anything." She leaves to attend to the patients.

Once she's gone Alex turns to Bernie. "She's very..." Alex can't think what the word is. "...ordinary." was the best she could come up with.

Bernie rounds on her then "You know nothing about her. For the record, she is the most extraordinary person I know." Bernie stalks out, not waiting for Alex to follow her.

The day plods along without much commotion. Alex scrubs in for a couple of red phone cases, and can't help but admire the easy way Bernie and Serena work together. She was going to have to pull out all the stops to get Bernie to choose her.

On the way back from theatre, Robbie can be seen waiting at the nurses station for Serena.

"Robbie, why are you here?" she had made herself perfectly clear on the phone. She pulls him into a quiet corridor, so she doesn't have to do this in front of everyone. Bernie's eyes follow them the whole way.

"Who's that?" Alex interrupts her throwing eye daggers at Robbie's retreating back.

"Serena's ex." She wants to go after them and deck the smarmy git.

Alex smiles at this. Just what she needs to help her out. "She seems still smitten with him." She jibes.

"How can you tell?" Bernie shift so she can watch the pair, Serena wouldn't do that. She's finished with him, Bernie heard it herself straight from the horse's gorgeous, kissable mouth.

"Oh you know, women's intuition." Alex moves to see that Bernie is transfixed by the scene between Serena and her ex.

Bernie tenses when she sees Robbie throw his arms around Serena.

"Oh Bernie, I'm sorry." Alex rubs her shoulder, sensing her moment, she seizes it. She launches herself at Bernie's lips, using her hand to turn Bernie's head towards her, meaning that the blonde doesn't see Serena pushing Robbie away.

Serena is walking away from him and she stumbles straight into the clinch between Bernie and Alex, millimetres away from kissing. She recoils like she's been shot and runs towards the office, tears in her eyes.

Bernie sees none of this as she's processing that Alex is about to kiss her and she doesn't want her to. Pulling away from Alex she holds her at arm's length. "Alex, no. Stop." she stands firm as Alex moves to kiss her again. She walks away, leaving Alex dumbfounded. Rather than go after her, Alex thinks she'll try another tact. She heads towards the office.

"She thinks she's in love with you." Alex makes Serena jump as she's at her desk, head in hands, sobbing.

"I find that hard to believe, given what I just saw." Serena assumes they kissed.

"She pushed me away, she wouldn't kiss me." Alex clarifies.

"I don't understand. Why are you telling me this?" Serena asks confused.

Neither woman realise that Bernie had just come back, saw them and is listening at the open door. She hears everything that's said next.

"Serena, I want you to convince her to be with me. She'll do it if she thinks you don't want her." Alex is desperate now.

"Alex, I won't lie for you. That's not how love works. If Bernie wants to be with either of us, it's her choice. I won't manipulate her." Serena steels her glare so Alex knows she's not changing her mind.

"You don't understand. I love her -"

"No, Alex you're the one who doesn't understand. That's not love. Love isn't selfish. I want Bernie to be happy. Even if it's with you. Can you say the same?" Serena challenged.

"We have history. She won't choose you, you must see that."

"Then so be it. And if you really believe that, you have nothing to worry about, do you? Now if you'll excuse me Dr Dawson, I have patients to see." Serena tidies herself up and starts to leave.

Bernie ducks into the shadows so she won't be seen.

As Serena comes out of the office, Bernie corners her. "Serena, listen -"

"Alex is in the office if you're looking for her. I think she's waiting for you." The weight of those words and their true meaning hits them both.

Bernie hesitates a moment too long and Serena takes this to mean she's lost her. "I really hope you two are very happy together." A watery smile and a brush of Bernie's arm and she's gone.

Alex comes out of the office looking for Bernie, oblivious to what has just transpired between the blonde and Serena. She smiles when she sees Bernie. "I've just had a phone call from base, they want us to head back straight away. Time to make up your mind, Bern. What do you want?"

Bernie spends most of the rest of her shift in a daze. News reaches Serena of the plans for Alex to head out this evening, taking Bernie with her. When she has a moment alone with the blonde, she wishes her well and offers a half-hearted request to stay in touch. Bernie doesn't mention that she hasn't actually agreed to go. That she doesn't want to. She doesn't want to... She wants to stay here. She wants Serena. Bernie bolts off searching for Alex.

Serena goes to the roof at the end of shift. She needs the fresh air, the space to process everything. She can't be there when Bernie packs up her things, she can't watch her leave for the last time and she doesn't trust herself to say goodbye to her and let her go. Her heart disintegrates when she notices Alex from her vantage point, head towards the taxi. She closes her eyes as tears fall so she won't see Bernie follow her.

"Serena."

She closes her eyes tighter, her mind is playing cruel tricks on her, she can hear the blonde's voice saying her name. But she's not here.

"Serena."

The shuffle of gravel behind her makes her spin round. She almost drops to her knees when she sees Bernie making her way to her. "Bernie, what are you doing here? What about Alex, aren't you going with her?"

Bernie shakes her head, as she grabs hold of Serena and hugs her so tightly it almost hurts.

"But you love her." Serena doesn't understand what's happening. "You can't give that up to stay here. If you hurry, you can still catch her." Serena takes Bernie's hand to pull her into action but she doesn't move.

"Bernie, come on before it's too late."

Bernie's heart can't contain all the love it holds for Serena in this moment. She would honestly help her chase Alex down if that's what she wanted. She was so good and kind and unbelievable. Bernie knew in that exact instant she had absolutely made the right decision.

She uses the hand still holding Serena's to pull her flush against her. Nothing will stop her this time. "Serena, I am so in love with you." Then she kisses the brunette with all her might.

Serena's head spins. Seconds ago she was facing a life without Bernie and now the blonde is professing her love. Serena pulls her as close as possible and returns the kiss with interest. They stay like that for some time, before the chill forces them back into the hospital.


	8. Morven

As they sauntered back inside towards their office, they weren't quite hand in hand, but close enough. Stealing knowing glances at each other, they offered each other telling smiles and to look at them was to see total happiness. Bernie pulled Serena into a quiet, obscured corner of the hospital, sure that they wouldn't be spotted. Pressing her against the nearest wall, she kissed her soundly and let her hands roam over every delicate, sumptuous curve she could reach. Slipping her fingers under the hem at the bottom of Serena's camisole, she lost track of everything except for all the smooth, beautiful skin at her disposal. "Serena." Bernie loved the feeling of her name falling from her lips. What a privilege to be this close, whispering in her ear. All the thoughts she'd had for months but been too afraid to say, just slipping out unchecked. "Your skin feels so amazing, so soft. I want to touch every part of you." Bernie traced the strap of her bra and cupped her breast, feeling the weight of her in her hands sent a shiver down her spine. Out of the corner of her eye, Bernie noticed a nearby on-call room unoccupied. Taking the brunette by the hand she led her inside, locking the door behind them.

This time Bernie was pushed up against the locked door, as Serena tugged her scrub top from her body, exposing her bra. Serena stretched a lightly trembling hand out to caress the gorgeous torso and kissing Bernie gently, she unclasped the bra to remove it. Her eyes darkened with lust, as she now had Bernie topless in front of her. What a sight it was. Serena had never thought of another woman's body like this but the blonde was spectacular. Self-doubt hit her like a kick in the gut. Bernie's figure was perfect, nothing like her own dumpy frame. She trailed her gaze over her own front. Even with her clothes on she could list the differences between her body and Bernie's. Breasts that were saggy and covered with stretch marks versus Bernie's own smaller, pert pair. The only six pack Serena's stomach would ever see was Dairy Milk multipacks and her hips were rounder and fuller too. She hadn't really thought of how much she'd let herself go until faced with the stark comparison. She thought back to Alex. She was built much more like Bernie too, nothing like Serena. Oh God. She was going to make a fool of herself in front of this goddess of muscle and beauty. Serena shook her head at her own stupidity. Look at her! What could she possibly want with me?

Bernie had been watching the brunette as she studied Bernie and then saw her take in her own body. What was going on inside that gorgeous head of hers? She thought she'd caught a look of disgust descend as she considered her own form. Was it possible that Serena had no idea how desirable she was? How much Bernie wanted her and all that she was, just as she was? "Serena, are you ok? We don't need to do this, if you're not sure." Bernie was still breathing hard from being completely turned on, but she wouldn't do anything the brunette wasn't ready for. It was the wrong thing to say, as all Serena heard was not the loving concern of Bernie's actual words but "I don't want you. How could I, just look at yourself?"

Serena tried to get past her then, to run out of the room. Of course, the bloody problem with that plan was that Bernie's toned, sculpted frame was much stronger than her flabby excuse for a body. "Let me go, Bernie please!" she all but begged.

"Not until you tell me what's changed. I thought you wanted this as much as I did." Bernie was frantic, she couldn't understand why Serena was trying to run from her. Perhaps she'd pushed too far, Serena needed more time. She tried to cup Serena's cheek but the brunette pulled away from her. The pain on the blonde's face broke Serena's heart.

"I'm sorry Bernie, I can't do this. Please just let me go." Serena's eyes implored the blonde to move aside.

Bernie wasn't having that. She furiously shook her head in response. Grabbing Serena round the waist, she kissed her hungrily and pushed her tongue into the brunette's mouth, making them both moan with desperate longing. "I'll let you go if you can look me in the eye and tell me you don't want this." Bernie stood firm. Of course she did, everything about her was infuriatingly firm.

Serena couldn't do it. She just couldn't. "Bernie, I can't...I...it's just. Well look at you!" Serena blurted out, throwing a hand up to her mouth, shocked at her own forthrightness. She caught Bernie off guard and tried to duck underneath her arm towards the door again. Pulling the handle, she forgot it was locked and this was all the delay it took for Bernie to stop her. Spinning her around so that her back was flush against the door, Bernie was kissing her again. Damn the woman knew how to kiss. Serena was powerless to resist as she returned the kiss with equal fervour.

Bernie drew back, resting their faces millimetres apart so she could hold Serena's gaze. "Now, I'll asked you again: do you want this?"

Serena could only nod, it was the truth. She did, more than anything.

"Do you think I don't?" Bernie had to know.

Serena dropped her eyes to the floor, a slight blush rising on her cheeks. She shrugged her shoulders, how could Bernie possibly want her?

Bernie lifted her chin back up to look at her. "Serena, you know I do. You must know how much I do." She stroked a finger over the features of the brunette's radiant face. "I am in love with you. I choose to stay here for you. With you. I don't want Alex. I don't want anyone else. Would I be standing here, letting you strip me topless if I didn't want to make love with you?" Bernie smiled a little at the fact she was having this conversation with half her clothes on the floor.

Serena laughed then, as she realised Bernie had a point. "I'm sorry Bernie, I've ruined the moment now, haven't I?" Serena looked ashamed.

Bernie launched at her then. "We can make our own moment. If you want to?" Kissing her between the words, Bernie's face lit up with a resplendent smile as Serena nodded.

"Just maybe not in the on-call room." Serena chuckled.

"Oh right, the lift and my office chair were fine. But the on-call room, with an actual bed is a step too far?" Bernie laughed into Serena's hair as she hugged as tightly as she could. "How about we go for that dinner you mentioned the other night and back to your place? I hear Jason's away for the night." Bernie winked at her then and Serena's knees went weak.

Bernie quickly put her clothes back on and they parted ways with a kiss at the locker room so Bernie could get changed for dinner.

Serena headed back to their office to get ready to leave and she noticed someone sitting by her desk through the open blinds.

"Morven. What's wrong?" she found the young doctor in tears. She went to sit next to her, rubbing her back to comfort her.

"I've done something awful." Morven sniffed. "I kissed Cam, well he kissed me too. We kissed."

"Right." Serena had noticed the two young people growing closer. "And is this a good thing or a bad thing?" Serena chanced.

"Bad!" Morven snapped. "Oh I'm sorry Ms. Campbell, it wasn't bad. The kiss was very good but what about Arthur?" Morven looked devastated.

"Arthur has been gone a little while now and I'm not saying you should be moving on, if you're not ready. But Arthur wouldn't want you to spend the rest of your life alone, unless that's what would make you happy. He would just want you to be happy. Kissing someone else doesn't mean you've forgotten Arthur. I know how much you love him. If anyone tries to question your devotion to each other, you just send them to me." Morven smiled a little at that. "This doesn't mean you have stopped loving him. And it was just one kiss. No one is saying you have to run off and marry Cam now, or anyone if you don't want to. Have you spoken to Cameron since?"

"No I've kind of been avoiding him." Morven admitted sheepishly.

"Maybe this is a conversation you should have with him. You both might be just as confused about how you're feeling and the only person you can work that out with is each other really." Serena squeezed Morven to her in support. "I'm always here if you need me though, ok?"

Morven nodded. "Thank you. Please don't mention this to Ms. Wolfe."

"My lips are sealed." Serena smiled.

"Don't mention what to me?" Both jumped as they hadn't seen Bernie in the doorway.

"I...we were. I..." Morven looked close to tears again.

"It's nothing for you to worry about Bernie." Serena was firm.

"But Morven just asked you to keep something from me and you agreed. How can I not worry about that?" Bernie was angry now. "Serena what's going on?" Bernie tried again.

"I can't tell you. I promised Morven and I will respect her confidence." The brunette was not for backing down.

Morven looked on helplessly. She knew there was something between the co-leads and she didn't want to come between them. "It's fine Ms. Campbell, you can tell her if it will cause trouble not to."

"No." Serena put a hand up to silence the young woman. "Ms. Wolfe either trusts me or she doesn't. Your revelation is irrelevant." Serena held the blonde's stare, wanting to know the response.

Bernie said nothing. Serena had her answer.

"I guess that's my cue to head home." Serena wouldn't look at Bernie as she readied her things to leave, banging drawers and snatching things to throw into her bag, dragging her coat and scarf on in temper at the blonde's unnecessary mistrust. Morven and Cam were both adults, nothing was confirmed between them. Some might argue that it wasn't even any of Bernie's business really. Serena soften as she turned to Morven, squeezing her arm lightly. "You know where I am if you need me." She smiled and without even acknowledging Bernie she left.

"She really was only protecting me. I asked her not to tell you. Cam and I kissed." Morven braced herself for the fallout.

"Is that it?" Bernie's mouth fell open.

"You don't mind?" Morven looked just as shocked as Bernie now.

"Well you're both grownups and Cam did mention it because he was worried he'd upset you. To be honest, I like you and if there was something to develop I'd hardly be in a position to lecture you on workplace romance." Bernie blushed furiously at having admitted her relationship with Serena to the young woman. If there still was one to admit to after her performance moments ago. Bernie palmed her forehead at her own stubbornness.

"I think she'll forgive you. She loves you." Morven smiled knowingly.


	9. Charlotte

Bernie raced after the brunette, she needed to catch her and apologise. Again. Bernie really had to stop doing things she'd need to say sorry for later. Serena deserved that and so much more.

In the distance she could see Serena closing her boot and rounding to get into her car. Hurry up, Major!

"Serena!" Bernie called out to her.

Seeing who was shouting out to her, the brunette kept going and opened the driver door to get in.

"Wait, please. Serena, can we talk?" Bernie reached the car out of breath.

"I don't think there's anything left to say, Bernie." Serena was deflated. "I can't keep doing this. All this push and pull, back and forth. You blow hot and cold. It's too hard to figure out where I stand. It's not fair. On either of us."

Bernie tried not to cry but Serena was right. She could see now how difficult she made things for her. "I'm sorry."

"So you keep saying. Not much use when you keep doing what you're meant to be sorry for." Serena knew what she had to do. This wasn't going to work. She couldn't get any closer to the blonde if she was just going to break her heart again. She had barely recovered the last time.

Sensing what Serena was trying to do, Bernie wanted to save her the pain of having to say it. So she said it for her. Despite knowing it wasn't what they wanted. "I just wanted to say that this..." she gestured between them "...isn't going to work. I think we should just go back to being friends." Bernie died on the spot. Her heart would never heal from this but there was hope for Serena's. She could get over them and be happy with someone else. Bernie owed her that.

"Friends?" As soon as Serena heard Bernie say it, she knew it wasn't what she wanted. She was in love with Bernie. That hadn't changed, it never would. "Is that what you want?" Serena searched Bernie's face for confirmation, reaching out to touch her cheek.

Bernie had to do this. She had to. She put her hand over the one Serena held to her face and pulled it away. "Yes, that's what I want." Bernie wouldn't look at her, she couldn't lie straight to her face, even if it was for the best.

"You don't mean that. You're lying." Serena sobbed as the tears streaked her face. How had this spiralled so quickly? "Bernie..." Serena was willing to beg her now, she didn't care. "...please, tell me the truth. You don't want that. You can't, after...after everything that's happened. You said you were in love with me." Serena grabbed hold of her, pulling her to her and kissing her. Tears soaked both their faces as Bernie realised she was crying too. "Look at me and tell me the truth."

Bernie pushed her away, holding her at arm's length, much as she had the day she left for Ukraine. She had to keep Serena from kissing her again or she'd never do this. She turned then and walked away, tears blurring her vision every step of the way.

"Bernie!" Serena was practically screaming now. She came after her, tugging at her to stop. "Bernie, you tell me the truth. I deserve the truth. Damn it Berenice Wolfe, stop!" Serena was heartbroken and furious.

"What do you want me to say Serena? This was a mistake." Bernie felt sick at the lie.

"Why did you say you loved me? Why didn't you leave with Alex?" Serena was confused by what Bernie was trying to achieve.

"Good question." Bernie bit out in response. She had to hurt Serena, to get her to stop loving her.

Serena's face fell and Bernie started to run. Actually run. She had to get away from the brunette's pained expression.

Weeks passed and the two women only spoke if they had to. They weren't even friends now. Bernie had seen to that.

Robbie resurfaced a couple of times to try to win Serena round but she wouldn't see him. Bernie was inwardly pleased, until she realised that Serena wasn't moving on. She never socialised anymore and she was sad all the time. She tried to hide it but Bernie could see straight through her. Doubt started to seep in as Bernie wondered if she wasn't hurting Serena more this way.

"Serena I -" Bernie started but her attention was caught by the last person she'd expected to see in the hospital. "Charlotte." Bernie breathed.

Serena turned to see the young woman who must be Bernie's daughter talking animatedly with her brother out on the ward.

"So bro, finally found gainful employment, eh?" she loved teasing Cam about being a tax dodger.

"Hey, sis you're a student too now you know?" he pulled her into a head lock, much as he used to when they were little. Bernie smiled at the memory as she watched from the office door.

"Ok, ok. I surrender Cam. Stop messing about. You're meant to heal people, not put them in hospital!" Charlotte begged him to stop.

He released her. "Listen, Char. You know Mum works here too, right?" He began.

"No, Cam. I came to see you. Not her." Charlotte was unmoving.

Bernie had come over to see her when she stopped dead at her words. "Charlotte. Please." She tried to reason with her daughter.

"Not interested, Mum." Charlotte made for the exit, walking away from them both.

Serena had witnessed the whole thing and sprang into action. "Fletch, will you and Raf keep an eye on things for a few minutes. I need some air."

"Sure thing, boss."

Serena found the young woman at the front doors. "Miss Dunn?" she chanced.

"Who are you?" Charlotte eyed her suspiciously.

"Serena Campbell. I work with your Mum and your brother." Serena shook her hand.

"Are you Mum's new girlfriend then? Serena. I think I heard Cam mention you." Charlotte was direct if nothing else.

"Um, no. No I'm not, we're friends." Serena sounded disappointed with her own answer but the young woman didn't comment.

"So I suppose my Mum sent you down here to plead her case, huh?" Charlotte sounded unimpressed with this tactic. She reminded Serena a bit of Elinor. They'd be around the same age.

"Actually, she doesn't know I'm here. But in a way, yes I would like to plead her case, as you put it." Serena stopped, checking for any sign that the girl would object. Seeing none she continued. "My ex husband cheated on me. Many times. Always someone younger, prettier than me. So I won't lie and say I agree with what your Mum did with Alex."

"She hurt Dad, that's not ok." The young woman was obviously torn, she loved her father of course, but Serena could tell that she still loved Bernie too.

"You must see though that your father asking you both to write those statements, to choose between them, is not ok either." Serena wasn't sure how much of this she was supposed to know but she wanted to be candid with the girl.

"I suppose." Charlotte offered a shrug, neither of confirmation nor denial.

"Your mother is the first to admit she made a mistake cheating on your father. She was in love with Alex. Not that it makes it ok, but she wasn't just being impulsive or frivolous. She never meant to hurt anyone but she was hurting herself, all those years she pretended to be someone she wasn't." Serena couldn't condone Bernie's affair but she had suffered enough because of it.

"So she didn't want us?" Charlotte was indignant.

"She loves you and your brother very much. She'd say you are both the best thing to come out of having to lie about who she is. My point is that she stopped being Marcus' wife but she'll never stop being your Mum. She doesn't love him anymore but she will always love you and Cameron. The two things are completely separate and your father forgot that." Serena clarified. "You know I lost my Mum not all that long ago?"

"I'm sorry." Charlotte seemed genuinely concerned.

"She used to drive me crazy. She never stopped criticising me and disagreeing with my choices. Then she got sick and I realised that I hadn't spent anywhere near enough time with her, didn't really know her at all. That's my biggest regret. Don't let it be yours Charlotte. Don't make the same mistake when there's still time to make it right. Your father might fall in love with someone else, find a new wife one day, who knows? You will never have another Mum." Serena left her with that thought, hoping it would be enough to sway her. She quickly bought a coffee from Pulses to explain her absence and headed back to the ward. Bernie need never know.

Serena was busying herself with paperwork in the office while Bernie was doing rounds with Cameron, when Charlotte came back in. Serena moved out to the nurses station, feigning checking for something but really she wanted to see the reunion.

"Mum." She called out to Bernie, who smiled when she saw her. "I'm so sorry. I should never have let Dad talk us in to writing those stupid things."

"It's ok, I shouldn't have done what I did to your Dad in the first place." Bernie was almost crying now.

"Maybe we could grab a coffee downstairs, chat for a bit." The young woman offered.

"I'd love that." Bernie inched closer pulling the girl in for a hug. Serena welled up at the sight, glad that things were on the mend.

Charlotte caught her eye over Bernie's shoulder and Serena gave her a quick wink and an imperceptible nod. Charlotte nodded back and mouthed "thank you" at the brunette, as she pulled away from her mother's embrace.

Bernie intercepted the tail end of the exchange and as Serena scurried back in to the office, Bernie threw a questioning look at her daughter. "You know Serena?"

"No. I didn't until today. She came down to speak to me after I stormed out. Talked some sense into me. You're lucky to have such a good friend, Mum." The way she said "friend" made it clear they were fooling no one. The two surgeons were in love with each other. "I really like her."

Bernie was gobsmacked. She should be furious at the brunette for meddling but she had her daughter back because of her. She fell even more in love with her in that moment. "Charlotte, honey. I'll be right back for that coffee, ok?"

Charlotte nodded with a smile, knowing exactly where her mother was headed as she saw her walk to her office, closing the door behind her. Thankfully the blinds were all already closed.

Serena startled as the door closed. She stood from her desk ready to apologise. "Bernie, I know. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have interfered but -"

Serena's sentence was cut off by Bernie's lips on her own. A fierce kiss full of love and passion. She had her hands in Serena's hair, holding her lips to her own for as long as possible. Serena, on the other hand, wasn't really sure what to do with herself. The kiss had taken her completely by surprise.

She pulled away. "Bernie, wait. What are you doing?" Serena wasn't equipped for another game of round the houses with the blonde.

"I would have thought that was rather obvious." Bernie smirked as she leaned in for more of the brunette's mouth.

Serena was in two minds, she wanted this. Oh God did she ever. But could her heart survive if things turned sour again? "No. Bernie. We're friends, remember? This was your choice." Serena had never struggled to finish a sentence so much before. She knew Bernie might just be happy about making amends with Charlotte and was just grateful that she had helped in a small way. She shouldn't misconstrue this as more than it was.

"Serena. No one has ever done anything like that for me. What you just did for Charlotte and I. Made me realise that I need to stop lying about how I feel." Bernie tried to convince Serena she was serious.

"You already admitted that you're not really in love with me. So what now suddenly you are?" Serena was having trouble keeping up.

Bernie could understand her confusion. " No. Serena. Forget all that crap I said before. I was just saying that because I thought you were better off without you."

"Still making all our relationship decisions for me I see." Serena's tone was embittered.

"Serena. Please. I know I'm a monumental screw up when it comes to relationships." Serena's eyebrows flew over the top of her head in an "oh, you think?" type gesture.

"Look Bernie. In all honesty, I am hopelessly in love with you. But my heart won't make it if you mess me around again." Serena needed to be sensible about this, Bernie could change her mind, again, at any moment and then where would she be? "How do I know what the truth is, Bernie?"

Bernie floundered then. How could she prove it to her? "Serena, I have been terrible. I have been the worst possible version of myself with you. I can never make it up to you. But I want to be with you, I love you. Just agree to have dinner with me tonight, please, we'll talk properly and I promise you I will be nothing but honest with you from now on. Please. Serena, I really am in love with you." Bernie fought back tears, hoping beyond hope that Serena would give her another chance.

Serena wavered for a moment. Then she kissed the blonde and wrapped her arms around Bernie's waist, pulling her as close as she was able. "Pick me up at 8pm sharp." She whispered in to Bernie's lips.

Bernie nodded as she pulled away. "Sorry, I have to go. Charlotte wants to have coffee with me. Thank you for whatever you said to her. I love you." Bernie's smile was the happiest Serena had ever seen and she returned it as she thought about their date later.


	10. Berena

It was 7.52pm and Bernie had texted Serena before leaving her place to say that she was on her way. She had said they were going somewhere special so Serena had pulled out all the stops. Wearing a black wrap around dress, tied at her right hip and with ¾ length sleeves. The dress reached the top of her calves and was as figure hugging as being 51 would allow. Cleavage ever so slightly on show and killer black heels. Makeup, hair and jewellery all accounted for, she viewed her reflection for the hundredth time, smoothing down the front of her dress, she hoped she looked passable. She went through her clutch again to make sure she had everything she needed: credit card, keys, lipstick, compact, phone. She grabbed her jacket and headed downstairs to wait for the blonde.

She didn't have to wait for long, her nerves wouldn't have held out anyway, as she heard the car engine and headlights flooded the front room, as Bernie pulled in to her driveway. She couldn't keep the smile off her face as she thought of them going on their first official date. She rushed to the porch, quickly ruffling her hair and checking her lippie in the hall mirror and was waiting to open the door when Bernie rang the bell.

Bernie drank her in head to toe and was dumbfounded by how gorgeous she looked. "Serena. Wow. Just wow. You look absolutely stunning." Bernie was breathless and her eyes clouded over, as she not so subtly licked her lips. She had never seen anything so beautiful.

"You look wonderful too." Serena replied shyly. Bernie was wearing another dressier pair of those black skinny jeans and a deep purple float top with a blazer and her own pair of killer heels to match the colour of her jacket. Her hair was a tousled mess and totally fabulous, as always. She wore a little more makeup than she would normally and Serena thought she looked perfect.

"I hope you don't mind but I booked us a taxi. I thought we could leave the car here and have a drink. If you want to. We don't have to. I could cancel the cab and drive if you prefer." Bernie was reaching in to her bag for her phone when Serena stopped her with a hand over hers. She looked into Serena's chocolate brown eyes for some sort of signal of what was the right thing to do was.

"That sounds good. It would be nice for both of us to be able to drink if we want to. Besides, we are off tomorrow and Jason is at some chess weekend or other, so we could share a taxi back here after dinner. You could stay, if you would like to." It was Serena's turn to be unsure, she didn't know if she was suggesting too much too soon.

Bernie launched herself at the brunette then, slamming the door behind her, as she pushed Serena up against the banister at the bottom of the stairs. Kissing her until their lips almost hurt, she pulled on the tie of Serena's dress to open it, revealing the sexiest matching black underwear in creation. She kneaded one breast through the bra and captured Serena's lips again. She was a goner to all that lace and satin as she lifted Serena's legs to wrap around her waist, the brunette's back was pushed right up against the stairs. Serena linked her arms through the gaps in the rails to hold herself up.

"Bernie. What about dinner, the taxi?" Serena could barely breathe as the blonde lifted her bra to kiss her newly exposed breasts. Nipples hard against the sudden friction and the touch of the blonde's magical fingers on her chest. Serena all but screamed as Bernie's mouth covered one of her nipples and her tongue danced around the area before she nipped it between her teeth. "Oh God, Bernie."

"Fuck dinner!" Bernie replied against her nipple as she continued to suck on it. "I want you. I have to have you, Serena. Now." Bernie was so aroused she didn't care if they never left this exact position ever again. She pulled Serena's panties to one side and thrust unforgivingly straight inside her. She groaned at how wet the brunette was. "Serena. Please, I have to fuck you." Bernie had never been so desperate for someone else's release before, but she needed to see Serena fall apart for her.

"Bernie. Don't you dare stop. Please. I need you." Serena's words were more than enough encouragement.

Bernie thrust in and out of her, using her front to push her hand as hard and deep as she could. For her part, Serena was able to lift herself up and down with the rails of the stairs as leverage. Bernie's other hand on her arse bouncing her on the hand between them, able to create the perfect feeling of being well and truly fucked.

She leaned down to lick over every inch of Serena's chest and taste the salty sweat of pure sex on her skin. "You are so beautiful." Bernie whispered against her and the warmth of her breath made Serena arch up in to her.

"Bernie. I love you. You know that, don't you?" Serena tried to make eye contact through hooded lids so that Bernie could see that she meant it. Bernie smiled warmly and kissed her with her whole heart.

"I know, Serena. I know. I love you so much. I don't know how to tell you how much." Bernie was overcome with her own emotions as she fully realised where she was, what she was doing. "Serena." Bernie kissed her over and over as she pumped in and out of the brunette.

"So close." Was all Serena could manage to say, her body lost to impending release.

Bernie redoubled her efforts, thumb brushing Serena's clit as she pushed her fingers deeper inside her, curling them towards the brunette's g spot with every thrust. Kissing her everywhere she had access to, Bernie could feel her clamp down on the fingers inside her and kept driving her to completion.

"Fuck! Bernie, I'm coming." Serena's eyes were blown and wide as she tensed in Bernie's arms. Holding eye contact, the blonde worked her through it and whispered words of love until she was boneless in the blonde's embrace. "Oh, Bernie. Oh God. I..." Serena could barely breathe with how intense her orgasm had been. She'd never known anything like it.

"I love you Serena." Bernie let her back down to the floor, still holding her for support. They kissed and held each other tightly for the longest time.

"Would now be a good time to mention that the taxi wasn't booked until 8.45pm and the table is reserved for 9pm? So we have time to freshen up and have that dinner if you want." Bernie flashed a winning grin at the brunette.

Serena slapped playful at her arm. "I thought you said fuck dinner!" she chuckled.

"Well there was something else I wanted to fuck more." Bernie winked cheekily and then her tone turned serious. "I meant what I said earlier, we should talk properly. And I think we've established we can't do that here." She clasped both of Serena's hands in her own, kissing her again.

"Give me 5 minutes to make myself presentable again. I was rather looking forward to our date." Serena stroked the blonde's cheek, kissed it and headed back upstairs to recover and tidy herself up.

Bernie used the mirror in the hall to retouch her makeup, smiling to herself at what had just happened and what was about to. She was going on a date with Serena Campbell. At last.


	11. L'Amour

Bernie grinned like the cat who got the cream as she watched Serena descend the stairs a little while later with her dress and everything else once again in place. She was so beautiful it was untrue. Bernie's mind kept flashing back to just what was under the dress and hoping she would see it again tonight. Ideally as she teasingly stripped it all from her hot, writhing body and flung it on the bedroom floor, before she made love to her every second until morning.

"Ready?" Serena smiled and cast a curious look at Bernie's expression.

"Yep. Absolutely." Bernie blushed, hoping the brunette couldn't read her mind.

Bernie was just chivalrously helping Serena in to her jacket when the taxi arrived. "Shall we, Ms Campbell?" Bernie held her elbow out for Serena.

"Lead on Ms Wolfe." Serena slipped her arm through Bernie's proffered one.

They wandered arm in arm out to the cab, where Bernie held the door for the brunette and helped her inside, before running round to the other door to jump in beside her. She passed a note with the address on it to the driver so their destination would be a surprise for Serena. She linked their hands between them and brought them up to kiss Serena's knuckles, offering her a bright and beautiful smile.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" Serena absentmindedly stroked the back of Bernie's hand with her thumb, delighted at being able to do something so intimate as touch the blonde at all.

"Not a chance. It's a surprise. You'll love it though, the wine list is exquisite." Bernie chuckled.

Serena laughed too. "You had me at wine, darling."

They chatted easily for the remainder of the journey. The taxi was taking them out of town towards the suburbs, where all the fanciest restaurants were. Serena hoped that Bernie had gone to too much trouble, she didn't care if they went to McDonald's as long as the blonde was there.

When the taxi pulled up to one of the restaurants, Serena's heart skipped a beat. It was one of the smaller, more intimate of all those in the area. Fairy lights covered the front like a thousand twinkling stars and inside every table had a single red rose and a candle in the centre. There were a few other couples scattered at various tables but mostly it was quiet.

Bernie let the maitre'd take their jackets and gave the name for the reservation. He led them to a private booth were a bottle of something sparkling was already chilling in an ice bucket and a dozen red roses were waiting for Serena. "Oh Bernie, this is so amazing. Thank you." Serena kissed her then as her heart swelled at the blonde's thoughtfulness and how romantic this all was.

They settled in their seats as Serena inhaled the scent of the beautiful roses and smiled at Bernie across the table. She almost didn't notice the card:

"My dearest Serena,

I'm sorry it took us a while to get here but there's nowhere else I'd rather be than with you tonight.

All my love. Always,

Bernie x"

"Oh Bernie." Serena's eyes filled with tears at the lovely words and she held the card to her chest before slipping it into her clutch so she could treasure it forever. She reached across for Bernie's hand, squeezing it gently with her own.

"Champagne glasses ladies?" the waiter came to see if they were ready for their bottle to be opened. They nodded without tearing their eyes away from each other or releasing hands, as the waiter uncorked their champagne and poured it for them. "I will come back in a few moments to take your order." He was gone.

"How about a toast?" Bernie lifted her glass towards Serena and the brunette raised her own. "To second chances." Bernie flushed, God knows this must be her millionth chance with Serena. Please don't let me blow it, she thought.

"To finding love." Serena wanted Bernie to know that tonight wasn't about having to keep apologising for everything that had happened before. They clinked glasses and took a sip. "Bernie, I want you to know that we can forget the past, I just want us to move forward. Together."

"I want that too, but I need you to know how sorry I am for the things I've done, the mess I made. We can't ignore that and I promise you that I will be better from now on." Bernie was sincere.

"I don't want you to be better. You don't have to change Bernie, I love you. All of you. I did in spite of everything that's happened. Just promise me that we will talk to each other and I won't expect anything more." Serena gave her hand another squeeze and hoped that would ease Bernie's guilt somehow.

They ordered their food once the waiter came back and settled in to comfortable conversation as they waited for their meals.

"I love you Serena Campbell." Bernie announced suddenly as they sat in loving silence just staring at each other.

"And I love you Berenice Wolfe." Serena's smile rivalled all the fairy lights in the place.

They stood slightly to lean over for a deep kiss. Pulling apart a little Bernie whispered against Serena's lips. "Thank you for being my reason to stop running." She kissed her again.

With that their food arrived and they sat back down to eat.

The meal was delicious, as they both sampled some of what the other was having, and once every last scrap of food was enjoyed, they suddenly noticed that they were the last ones left.

The waiter came to clear everything away and said that he would arrange their return taxi but it would take up to half an hour. Once he was gone, their eye was caught be more fairy lights being turned on over what looked like a small dance floor. Soft, romantic music filled the space as they saw the waiter switching on the speakers and offering them a knowing wink.

Bernie stood and held her hand out to Serena. "May I have this dance, Serena?"

Serena took the blonde's hand and she led her to the floor before wrapping her arms around her waist, as Serena's went around Bernie's neck. They held on like that as they swayed and turned in time to the music, breathing each other in, relishing the closeness. Bernie's fingers drew lazy circles on Serena's hips, fiddling with the tie of her dress again, as Serena pulled Bernie down for a searing kiss. They stayed locked in their embrace until the waiter had to let them know their taxi was waiting outside.

"Take me home." Serena held their foreheads together and looked deep in to the blonde's eyes.


	12. L'Avenir

They grabbed their things and Serena's roses before Bernie insisted on paying the whole bill and slipping their coats back on.

Somehow managing to keep their hands off each other for the taxi ride back to Serena's, they kissed against every surface from her front door all the way to her bedroom.

Serena looked a little crestfallen as she realised they had forgotten about her roses and has crushed them in their eagerness.

Bernie had an idea then, as they were already sort of unsalvageable, she twisted the petals off in her hands and scattered them all over the bed. "Ta-dah!"

Serena was touched and aroused by the gesture, flinging herself into the blonde's arms, as the stems were discarded by Bernie throwing them wherever they landed and bringing the now free hand up to hold Serena to her. Serena pushed Bernie's jacket from her shoulders and started unbuttoning her blouse at a teasingly slow pace. She kissed her way down the blonde's torso, with every opened button revealing more of her smooth skin. She paid special attention to the scar running down the blonde's sternum, as much as she hated to think of what had caused it, she would always be strangely grateful that she had been brought to Holby. To Serena.

She kissed her way back up to meet Bernie's gaze, the blonde looking at her as if she was something indescribably wonderful. She slipped the top from Bernie's shoulder to see a lacy bra of a similar purple to the shirt.

Bernie tugged at the tie of Serena's dress again to even the score. Elated to see the underwear properly this time, as she coaxed the dress from Serena's stunning form. Stepping out of their shoes in unison they moved over to the bed.

"I'll leave these up to you." Serena laughed as she pulled at the waistband of Bernie's jeans. "Even a surgeon of my skill wouldn't have the prowess required to get you out of those." Serena teased as she kissed her softly.

Bernie threw them off in a rush and dragged Serena into her again, mouths meeting for another round of hungry exploration.

Both down to just underwear, greedy hands trailed a path of lace and skin and satin and curves.

"Total perfection." Bernie brushed Serena's lips with the words, as she tickled her fingertips over the brunette's body. "Can I see all of you?" She requested, longing and desire stealing her breath.

Serena consented by reaching behind herself to unfasten her bra, removing it but keeping her arms across her chest. She still felt self conscious, this would be the first time Bernie would see all of her with full lighting. "I'm -"

"Utterly beautiful. Unless those were going to be your next words, I think I need to show you they're true." Bernie unwrapped Serena's arms from around herself and began touching and kissing her. It was like the most incredible dream to have Serena like this and Bernie silently begged to never wake up again. She deposited searching, wet kisses to every inch of Serena's face, neck and chest. She whispered devotion against her flushed skin and didn't stop until she could feel Serena's trembling arousal and hammering heartbeat against her lips, her nipples hard and dark with lust as Bernie sucked and teased her.

"Bernie. Please." Serena could scarcely breathe.

"Please what?" Bernie wanted to hear her.

"Make love to me." Serena had thought of little else since their last encounter, but she wanted it to be more romantic, tender and loving than their previous endeavours. Those were amazing and frantic and hot as fuck, but she wanted to give herself to Bernie in a way she could now freely admit that she hadn't with anyone else. "I'm yours." She offered her all to this woman in front of her, as she stepped out of her panties.

Bernie reeled at seeing all of her and the warmth of her words. "I love you." Bernie removed her own undergarments so that they were facing each other naked.

"I love you." Serena reached for the blonde and they were tangled together with nothing separating them, skin to skin.

They fell on to the bed with Serena underneath Bernie, still connected at their lips. Bernie kissed all the air from Serena's lungs until they both had to stop, gasping. "Are you ok?" Bernie caressed her cheek and fought away the tears as the poignancy of what they were about to do, to become to each other, caught in her throat. "Serena..." Bernie began "...we can stop if you want to. No matter what happens or doesn't happen tonight, I want you to know. This was the best night of my life." Tears started to fall down her face, as it all became too much. Despite the fact that they had had each other in other ways already, Bernie felt like this was different. Making love with Serena would be unforgettable.

Serena wiped away the tears, looking at the most precious woman in the world, she had never felt love like this. "I don't want to stop. I want to be with you. Completely. Do you want to stop?" Serena became nervous that maybe Bernie had changed her mind and tried to wriggle away.

Bernie held Serena to the covers by her wrists. "Serena. I don't ever want to stop." They were kissing again for what felt like an eternity, as Bernie held Serena's hands above her head she could feel the rose petals tickling her skin on the bed underneath her. She brought her hands slowly down from the brunette's wrists along the length of her arms, over her shoulders to her breasts and ghosting down her sides. "Your body is the most sensational thing I have ever seen." She brushed her lips over the luscious expanse of her lover's chest, hoping she could convey the truth of the sentiment. The awe in her gaze convinced Serena that she was unconditionally loved by this incredible woman.

Serena felt her courage rise and she pulled Bernie flush against her to hold her in place as she felt the blonde graze her nipple with her teeth. "Bernie that feels so good. So, so good. Ah!" Serena gasps as Bernie tugs on the nipple suddenly.

"I want to make you feel amazing. I want you to know you're body is the most extraordinary thing in the entire world. I don't want you to ever doubt how beautiful you are, ever again. I love you, Serena. And I am going to make love to you all night if I have to. It will be absolute torture for us both, I know." She chuckles and continues her worship at the alter of Serena.

"At least we're in a bed this time." Serena giggles and the blonde steals it from her lips with a rush of heart stopping kisses. "Bernie?"

"Yes my love."

"What about you?" Serena enquires.

"What about me?" Bernie's face crinkles in confusion.

"I want to do that for you too. Make you feel amazing and beautiful. Because you are. I want to make love to you." Serena flips their positions suddenly so that she is straddling the blonde and starts to pepper kisses to her bare chest. She fondles one breast as she sucks and licks the other, she captures the nipple and flicks at it with the tip of her tongue. The warmth of her mouth on Bernie's breast causes the blonde to flood the covers with arousal.

"Serena." Bernie can't manage any more as the brunette kisses her way up her throat along the side of her neck to her ear. At the same time her hand works it's way down to feel the wetness she knows Bernie has waiting for her between her thighs. Once she reaches her goal, Bernie arches up at the touch with a cry. Serena coats a couple of her fingers in Bernie's wetness before trailing them back up Bernie's body, leaving a damp trail the length of her torso. Serena's breath hot and tickling against her ear drives Bernie wild, as she can hear the brunette suck her juices from her fingers.

Serena follows the wet path she's made down Bernie's middle with her tongue until she settles between her legs. "You know, ever since my first taste of you in the office, I could think of nothing else but having it again." Her words against Bernie's core send a shock through her whole being.

Bernie actually screams with pleasure when Serena's tongue hits her cunt the first time. "Oh Christ, Serena!" Bernie has never experienced anything like this, she's about ready to cum and Serena has hardly started on her. She knows the physical and biological reasoning behind how all of this works, but the speed with which she hurtles towards release can only be attributed to the woman between her thighs. The difference is Serena. Even just thinking her name makes Bernie move closer to orgasm. Bernie laces her fingers through Serena's lustrous hair, holding her to her, urging her on, she presses her mouth to the place where Bernie needs her. "Please!" It is a desperate, begging rasp that hardly leaves Bernie's lips before she is being finished off by Serena. Bernie releases her head as she feels the unmistakable ripples take hold. "Look at me, Serena. Please, I want to see you." Bernie wildly searches for Serena's eyes and they locked as her orgasm hits like a jolt of electricity shocking her entire system. She thrashes back on to the bed and is sure she must be dying but it is outside of her will to care, because conversely it feels like she's never been more alive.


	13. Unity

"Serena!" Bernie has never experienced anything close to the orgasm she is having. Right. Fucking. Now. "Oh Serena, oh..." She begins to feel herself come back to the room, and her body aches with the most delicious delirium she has ever known, as Serena continues to pleasure her through the comedown. Her breathing is incredibly laboured and her heart threatens to burst from her chest, she has never been this happy before. She feels herself start to cry with the sheer emotion of what the brunette has just given her. Serena eases away from her centre and slowly kisses her way back up to her other lips. The taste of herself reignites the spark of desire inside her, lust deep in her gut.

Serena wipes her tears and kisses her with such love, that Bernie falls even more despite that seeming impossible. "Are you alright, was that ok?" Serena worries that she has done something wrong.

"That was the most intense, most amazing thing to ever happen to me. You are unbelievable. Serena, I have never had anyone make love to me so perfectly." Bernie's desire to reciprocate makes her kiss the brunette fiercely as she moves to pull them together side by side. She traces Serena's curves and strokes her outlines as she deepens the kiss. "You are so beautiful." She lowers Serena to the bed as she straddles her hips, never breaking the kiss. "I want to make love to you until you have to beg me to stop." Bernie grins as if this idea sounds like the best way to spend a very long time indeed. "Serena, I think it might be my turn to taste you, don't you?" a mischievous glint sparkles in the blonde's eyes, as she watches the brunette shiver at this prospect.

Serena can only nod as words seem to have completely deserted her.

Bernie kisses and fondles her path downwards, leaving no part of Serena's front unattended and is particularly generous with her time on Serena's chest. Flicking at taut nipples with her very efficient tongue and drawing teasing circles around them. The promise of touch not quite fulfilled each time sends Serena mad, as the sensations overwhelm her body. She writhes and begs underneath the skilled hands and mouth of her gorgeous lover, until she's sure she can't take any more. Bernie's fingers tickle their way down her front, almost to the place Serena needs them most, only to pull away mere millimetres from their target.

Serena moans of frustrated desire fill the space, she glares at Bernie who simply smiles innocently, the very picture of angelic sweetness.

Her golden locks tickle at Serena's breasts as she lavishes more attention on those delectable nipples. Biting them gently and thrusting her hips down into the brunette's, causing a head spinning amount of friction to both their groins. Both groan at the connection and Bernie decides it might be time to end Serena's suffering. She licks and nips and sucks at Serena's abdomen, hands gripping her hips as Serena's core is now at her eye level. She inhales the scent of the brunette and feels dizzy with her own lust stirring again. She softly kisses at Serena's labia, her inner thighs and her pelvis, hearing the brunette whimper with each touch. Slowly she dips her tongue out to Serena's clit and feathers licks to it, light and gentle licks that are more than the brunette can take and yet still not enough.

"Bernie. Don't tease me. I want you. I need you. Fuck. I can't...I can't -"

Bernie steals her next breath before she can carry on, by lapping her tongue around Serena's clit in agonising circles, applying more pressure than previously. She flicks it directly every so often and Serena arches into her each time with a gasp. Bernie teases at her entrance with her fingertips as she carries on licking her clitoris.

"I fucking love you!" Serena proclaims as the duo of sensations causes her to clench. She knows there's no going back now, she feels herself begin the unmistakable ascent to completion. "Bernie, oh shit Bernie. Don't ever stop! I love you."

Bernie wraps her arm around Serena's thigh and applies gentle pressure to her pubic bone in time with her tongue's strokes on her clit. Her other hand caresses the inside of the opposite thigh, as Serena's groans become stronger and out of control.

"I'm coming. Oh shit Bernie, I'm coming." Serena sounds almost shocked at the realisation, in the best possible way. She shakes as she rides the crest of her euphoric wave, and calls out for the blonde as she grips the covers with white knuckled hands.

Once she recovers, Bernie is beside her holding her to her. They kiss and embrace, limbs mingling as they smile and laugh at the glorious pleasure they have bestowed. "I am so in love with you, Serena. I have never known anyone like you. I have never loved like this before. Been loved like this before. You make me feel better. As if just loving you makes me more than I was. I am happy, quite possibly for the first time in my life." Bernie opened her heart to the brunette, she wanted to be honest with her. Always. "I am still so scared you will figure out how much better you could do. I couldn't bear to be without you but I don't deserve you."

"Don't say that, my love. You are worth so much more than you think. I'm not going anywhere. I'm yours and you're mine. Nothing could change that now. You have turned my life upside down and now I can't image my life without you. I don't want to. I have never loved anyone as much as I love you." Serena kissed her then and both women felt their desire for each other bubbling to the surface again.

Hands reached for the other's centre as they kissed and stroked, bodies meshed, skin glowing with sweat.

They were slower, more tender and softer now as they linked together face to face on the petal covered bedding. Fingers tracing curious paths over hot flesh and mouths meeting to taste each other, their own taste still fresh on lips and tongues, all mixed with electrifying results. Neither knew how long they stayed like that until they both were grinding against each other, thigh to clit. The wetness of the other women coating their leg as they thrust into one another. Pressing further and harder until they were sensually riding each other. Every part of them was touching as they kissed and rocked, running themselves up and down the other's thigh.

It was heavenly to be this close and to whisper words of love against each other's mouths. They felt so complete and even though there was less of the frenzied need of some of their previous encounters, this moment between them was so arousing and so breathtakingly beautiful, as they made love. Serena's eyes well with tears at the intensity of the interaction and she struggles to shudder out each breath. She can feel a long, slow, deep release start to take hold, and she loses all sense of awareness of anything other than the tingling from her clit beginning to throb outwards.

Bernie is almost as close as she reaches to enter Serena and gently push in and out of her, thumb taking up the earlier ministrations of her thigh. She can feel the brunette start to clamp around the digits inside her. Bernie fixes her gaze on Serena, watching her come at this startling intimate pace and proximity will be the most glorious sight in the world.

Serena knows she won't last now but she breathes out to Bernie. "I want us to cum together." The thought sends a bolt of arousal coursing through the blonde, as Serena too reaches between them to dip two fingers inside her. They set up a sensual rhythm as they painstakingly dip in and out of each other's core. Ripples of orgasm start to flow through them both and it is the most delicious torture either has known.

"Bernie I -" Serena cannot vocalise it but she doesn't need to.

"I know. Me too." Bernie gasps.

Serena succumbs first but not by much. "I love you." She shudders against Bernie, looking deep into her eyes before she is forced to throw her head back. Bernie kisses her neck as she feels her own imminent release take hold.

"Serena, I love you." She seeks out the brunette's lips and as Serena's eyes meet hers again, they kiss passionately through their orgasms. Aftershocks hit intermittently as they cling to one another, sweat glistening on their sated bodies.

"That was incredible." Serena is still breathless and her limbs ache with satisfaction.

"I have never felt anything like it." Bernie offers an exhausted smile as she kisses the brunette.

They slip underneath the covers and dose and wake to make love again all the way until morning.


	14. New Beginning

They finally drift off around dawn, wrapped tightly together. Bernie is the first to wake a few hours later. She feels the warmth of Serena's body against hers as she slowly comes round. It takes a moment to remember where she is. Where they are. As she realises there's someone beside her. She smiles to herself as she thinks of who it is and what they did last night and well into this morning. 50 is the new 40 after all... Bernie feels happiness invade her heart and ripple throughout her whole body. Serena is here with her, they are in Serena's bed, they have made love for hours after a wonderful first date. Although, if she is honest she has been in love with the brunette, her best friend by all accounts, far longer than she could say. Last night was their first real date but she has been dreaming of this exact moment for months. A totally naked (she gently lifts the covers just to verify, very naked indeed), post coital (oh yes most definitely, as her bones ache in evidence of the tiredness that only doing THAT can cause) Serena Campbell lying well mostly on top of her actually rather than beside her. Serena's arm pulls her nearer unconsciously as she snuggles closer in her sleep. Snuggling, they are snuggling. Someone call the papers. I, Berenice Griselda Wolfe, love to snuggle, as she squeezes the brunette to her and kisses her naked (did I mention that part already?) shoulder. She thinks this might be her favourite part - although if really pushed, she'll do every part of it again if she has to – waking up next to Serena, knowing that she will be waking up next to Bernie. She hopes this will happen every morning now for a long and blissful time.

She thinks back to first meeting Serena, how there was instantly something drawing her to the woman. Serena was talking about her broken down car in the hospital car park on the phone, when Bernie had slipped out for a pretend cigarette on her first day. Her voice was like velvet and Bernie's ears pricked up at the sound. She had to admit that even from behind, with a long flowing cardigan on, her eyes had etched the shape of the brunette into her mind as a keepsake for later. Then she turned around as Bernie offered some half-baked mechanical advice. The cigarette almost fell from Bernie's lips as she was stunned. She had never had that feeling before, had never understood it when someone else professed the reaction. Yet here she was somehow managing to keep talking, admitted rubbish, she may have even said the word "cactus" but will strenuously deny it if questioned later, feigning normalcy as this gorgeous creature stole the very air from her lungs. She wouldn't have been at all surprised, to see the hand Serena extended to shake her own in introduction, reach into her chest and literally steal her breath. Her eyes were dark brown, like Bernie's but so infinitely different. Bernie would search for months for words other than "chocolate" or "brown" to describe them and always come up short. Her smile was heart-warming and so beautiful. The spark of feeling that hit Bernie as their hands shook in greeting was a not so unpleasant sensation. Bernie wouldn't say it was love at first sight but there was something...

They had bumped into each other after that at work a few times. Serena had even passed her mobile number to the blonde after their chat about having families (Bernie couldn't place the response to knowing that Serena had an EX husband at first. She later knew it was relief and excited hope. She was single then.) and offered to have coffee together again on purpose next time. Then when Marcus came in one day as a locum, Bernie had even unknowingly flirted with Serena in front of him. Tucking her hair shyly behind her ear, like some schoolgirl with a crush. She had once again extended the hand of friendship, to go for a drink and a chat if Bernie needed someone with the divorce. Of course that had been rescinded when her affair was announced to the entire ward.

But Serena had quickly forgiven her and they became each other's port of call after the brunette had returned from suspension. And they were great friends, Bernie had had few friends, Serena likewise, and they grew so very close. Bernie knew Serena was straight but she couldn't help but feel the closeness become something else. She had known for quite some time that she had started to develop feelings for Serena beyond just being friends, but had still tried to deny it when Cameron was admitted. His words were a bit of a shock but he was right. She was falling for Serena and it didn't matter that she would never reciprocate, as long as she was her friend. That would have to be enough. Except sitting there, the length of their bodies touching on the theatre floor after operating on Fletch and close enough to breathe in the goodness that radiate from the brunette, Bernie couldn't not kiss her. She was everything, she brought hope and love to Bernie's world and Bernie was in love. Serena kissed her back and Bernie was besotted.

She had quickly decided for both of them that the kiss should be forgotten and had avoided Serena for a time. The only problem was that Serena was like sunshine, like oxygen and Bernie seemed unable to live without being drawn back to her. It had taken every ounce of the blonde's strength not to kiss her goodnight after their meal at the Italian restaurant. She has painfully tensed every muscle in her body to keep from touching her. Then Hanssen had offered her the secondment. Their second kiss quickly followed, Serena had wanted her too and Bernie's need to kiss her again was stronger than her resolve to stay away. So she had run even further. To Kiev. Her feet had dragged her away from the brunette even as her heart was tugging her back. In truth, she left her heart with Serena, for she thought of her every second until she could come back. Every time she touched herself, Serena's name fell from her lips as she came and her face blazed in her mind constantly. She had longed for her. Ached with it. Then she had been such an idiot since she got back too.

Bernie was incredibly lucky that Serena had wanted her in any capacity after her behaviour. That she wanted her as she had last night was a miracle. Oh last night. She had touched every part of the brunette and she feels dizzy at just the memory. She knows she shouldn't wake her, but she wants her again. Will never stop wanting her. Has to show her somehow that she is loved and desired and that she always will be. Bernie feathers kisses to her beautiful face as she slowly moves from under her and caresses her warm skin. She touches her cheek as she kisses her mouth and feels Serena start to respond. Bernie reaches down for her core and feels it already warm and wet and waiting for her. Serena gasps awake and arches up into her hand, eyes wide and chest heaving. She reaches up to pull Bernie to her and kisses her hungrily as she reacts to fingers seeking her out again.

Serena has lost count of the number of times Bernie has made her orgasm in the last 12 hours and she won't object to another. She will never get enough of this feeling, of this woman. "Bernie. Please, I need you. I want you inside me again. I love you." She has never wanted to make love this much. Has never known her body to respond to anyone's touch like this. She screams out as she feels Bernie enter her again. "God, yes!" she has never felt so full, so complete. She crushes Bernie's mouth to her own as she thrusts up into her hand. She rolls them over, Bernie still inside her, so that she is straddling the blonde and can ride her hand just how she wants to. Arching towards Bernie, head thrown back and rocking back and forth to create the exact pressure she needs. She bounces up and down on the blonde's fingers, her breasts swinging wildly in Bernie's face and a light sweat glistening on her skin.

Bernie is captivated by the sight and leans up to take a nipple in her teeth, sucking and nipping as Serena slides up and down on her hand. "Serena, you are the sexiest woman alive. Just look at you." Bernie whispers against her breast and thrusts her fingers to the hilt inside Serena. "I'm going to make you cum, so fucking hard for me. You are such a turn on." Bernie is spellbound by the woman above her, and she pulls Serena flush against her to grind on the hand between them and kiss furiously.

Serena starts to lose herself and Bernie brings her other hand down to rub her clit. She takes her nipple into her mouth again and that's it. Serena soaks her hand as she climaxes "so fucking hard" just as Bernie had promised. "Fuck! Bernie I'm coming."

"I love you, Serena." Bernie sees her through her release, kissing her tenderly.

Serena flops down on top of the blonde completely spent. "Oh Bernie. That was amazing. I love you."

Bernie swipes Serena's hair off her face and kisses her forehead. "Good morning, my love." She giggles.

"If you wake me with that every time. Yes it is a very good morning." Serena lies on top of Bernie and they cling to one another utterly content.


End file.
